The Movie Studio
by Gnat1
Summary: Sonic and Co. have taken up a new interest: Film Making. Unfortunately, none of their ideas are original, being based off of blockbusters such as Pirates of the Caribbean and The Amazing Spiderman. As if that wasn't enough, their are more bloopers than actual footage. The movie business just isn't for everyone...
1. Cut!

The water was calm. The ocean waves had been reduced to ripples under  
a huge ship. This massive vessel that floated on the water had three  
sails, to be sure, but the rest couldn't be seen against the thick fog  
that had engulfed part of the ocean. One thing that could be seen,  
other than the sails, was the massive front deck of the ship. On it  
was a young squirrel, curiously looking out over the water.

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me..." she sang in her soft and  
quiet voice. A figure approached her from behind and grabbed her  
shoulder. She gasped and whirled around to see the face of a slightly  
older walrus.

"Thats a dangerous song to be singin', Miss Acorn." the walrus hissed.

"Enough of your counseling, Rotor." an old voice called from behind.  
The walrus, Rotor, turned to find an older squirrel, obviously the  
father of the young girl.

"She was singin' about pirates, sir. Very dangerous to be singin'  
about pirates..." Rotor growled.

"We don't need your superstitious beliefs on my ship." The old  
squirrel said with confidence. Rotor nodded, and made his way to  
another part of the ship.

"SIR!" a voice, coming from a coyote shouted.

"What's wrong?" the squirrel called. The coyote could only point to  
the wreckage of a flaming ship.

"What happened here?" the squirrel asked, worried as well as somewhat  
frightened.

The young girl looked at the water below, scared as much as her  
father, at the burning remains. She spotted what appeared to be a  
raft, with a young, blue hedgehog laying unconscious on the top of it.

"There's someone there!" she shouted. Rotor ran to where she was and  
spotted the figure.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" he called to the rest of the crew. The sailors set to  
work at once, and in a few minute's time, had the figure on board. The  
crew began to look for more survivors.

"Sally, could you watch over him while we're searching?" the girl's  
father asked. Sally nodded, and made her way to the figure.

He was a young, cobalt blue hedgehog that appeared to have been in the  
water for a great amount of time.

Sally set her hand on his arm, hoping to find a pulse. This caused the  
hedgehog to wake with a shout.

"AUGH!"

"Its okay," Sally said quickly, trying to calm him down. "My name is  
Sally Acorn, we are here to help you. Whats your name?"

The hedgehog kept a pale, frightened expression.

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

With that, he passed out on the floor of the ship. Sally looked over  
the young hedgehog with concern. It was then that she noticed a small,  
thin chain around his neck A necklace, most likely. She examined the  
chain, silently lifting it off of the hedgehog's chest, and found an  
item hanging from it. The item was some kind of fuse, like one's used  
for electric devices. On it was a logo of a eerie, smiling face, with  
a wide, thick mustache and a pair of thick set glasses. Sally gazed at  
it in shock.

"Your a... pirate!"

She then looked up, to find a huge, torn ship surfing through the now  
raging waters. On its mast, it bore the same, eerie smile on the flag.

VvVvVvVvV

Team Sonic proudly presents...

Mobians of the Caribbean  
-Curse of the Black Egg-

* Pirates of the Caribbean theme plays for the title.*

VvVvVvVvVvV

A now older Sally Acorn awakened from her nightmare, it was the same  
one she had for the last few weeks.

Sally turned and opened a drawer at her bedside, revealing the same  
necklace with an electric fuse. She gazed at it with wonder, and then  
hung it around her neck, looking at herself through a nearby mirror. A  
knock is heard at the door.

"Sally, can I come in?" the familiar voice of her father asks.

Sally panicked and quickly tucked the fuse down her shirt, then  
buttoned it up, in an attempt to hide the fuse.

"Um, come in!" she shouted. The doors open as her middle aged father  
entered the room.

"Ah, good morning Sally. Its a beautiful day and- WHOAH!" her father  
shouts as he trips over a hidden cable, causing him to crash to the  
ground. The cable ripped out of a power outlet, causing the lights to  
go off. As her father struggles to get back up, he accidently fell  
against the wall, causing the entire thing to collapse, revealing a  
movie studio.

"Oh, for the love of... CUT!" a kitsune's voice shouts through a  
microphone. The actors turned to face the director. Well, actually,  
there were two directors. One was a yellow fox with two tails, and the  
other being a large, red robot. Both wore flat-top hats, large  
sunglasses, held megaphones, and were sitting in lawn chairs.

"Sorry, Tails" said the actor potraying Sally's father (in actuality,  
he WAS Sally's father).

"No, don't worry, Max. Your fine." The fox, addressed as Tails, replied.

"SENSORS INDICATE THAT HIDDEN CABLE MUST BE MOVED." The robot said in  
a monotone voice.

"We're on it, Omega." Tails said as he left his lawn chair.

Sonic had already picked the cable up and was searching for a more  
safe location on the set. After thinking for a minute, he decided to  
slide it under the bed. Tails then helped him get the fake wall back up, then motioned for the desired camera men to go into the set, along with the actors. When everyone was ready, Tails pulled out his megaphone.

"Alrighty, 3... 2... 1... ACTION!"

VvVvVvVvVvV

"Um, come in!" Sally shouted. The doors open as her middle aged father entered the room.

"Ah, good morning, Sally. Its a-"

BOOM!

"Hey, WHO'S MESSIN' WITH THE SOUND EFFECTS, HUH?" Tails' voice was heard through the megaphone.

"Sorry, that was me." Sonic said quickly, turning away from the "Explosion" button on the control panel.

~Reshoot~

The doors open as her middle aged father entered the room.

"Ah, good morning, Sal-"

He was interrupted as his head slammed into a boom mike.

"CUT! SCOURGE, BE EASY ON THE BOOM MIKE, OKAY?" Tails shouts again.  
Scourge grumbles and pulls the boom mike away.

~Reshoot~

The doors open as-

"OH, SORRY!" Cubot, the camera man, shouts. "AH HAD THE CAMERA ZOOMED UP TO CLOSE TO THAT THERE WINDOW!"

~Reshoot~

"Ah, good morning, Sally. Its a beautiful day outside and... um... whats my line?"

"CUT!" Tails shouted. "Okay, guys, I think we already filmed this scene. Lets move on, okay?"

"Which scene should we do then?" Sally asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Er... how 'bout the one where Captain Prower first comes?" Sonic asks. Tails' eyes widened.

"N-No! See, I... um... I can't really do that yet. I... have to direct the whole thing, and... um..." he stuttered nervously.

"I CAN DO THE REST OF THE DIRECTING FOR YOU." Omega said blankly.

Tails gulped. "Fine..." he sighed. "Let's fly to the next filming location."

**A/N: I'm going to have fun with this one. So, apparently the Sonic gang has taken up the movie industry. And I think you all know what movie their re-making (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge). So, are there any grammer issues? Was it too rushed? Please say so in the review box.**  
**Seeyuz!**  
**-Gnat1**


	2. Life as a Pirate

**A/N: 'Sup, guys! I'm going to enjoy all the ideas I have for this chapter, and I hope you all will, as well. But first, lets answer some reviews.**

**Reaper7, will do, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Toxic the Hedgehog, Nah, Tails knows his lines perfectly, he just doesn't like acting. And no worries, Captain Prower will be in this chapter!**

"Okay, guys, we have a lot of filming to do today, so lets try to have as little interruptions as possible." Tails announced as he and Omega took their seats in the lawn chairs. They had just recently arrived at Emerald Coast and were preparing the set for their movie. Amy had gotten Tails' costume together (she was the Costume Designer), and kept reminding Tails that he needed to go change into his outfit.

Shadow was busy griping about the entire ordeal in general. "Why are we even doing this? Film making is the ONE business I NEVER wanted to participate in!" He growled at Sonic.

"I actually don't know" Sonic replied with a shrug. "I think some dude convinced Vector that this would make millions."

"Wait... does that mean Vector is the Producer? Is that why this whole thing is just a Pirates of the Carribean ripoff?" Shadow asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Nah, I think the dude told him that making spoofs off of POTC would just be more successful. I don't get why I'm potraying Will Turner, though. I was actually hoping to be Davy Jones."

"And... Vector decided that Tails would be Jack Sparrow?'

"Yeah..."

"Wait... if Tails and Omega are the directors, wouldn't THEY be deciding the parts?"

"They just direct the acting, not the acting parts, I think. Where is Vector?"

"Back in the office. He didn't want to come along for the filming. He had to do paperwork and all that other junk."

The conversation ended when Vector suddenly appeared.

"Hello, boys!" he greeted cheerfully.

"...Vector?" Shadow asked. "I thought you stayed back at the studio."

"Oh please, Shads, its only a block from Emerald Coast. I decided to  
stick around before getting the film festival promotions done on the  
computer." The crocodile answered with a chuckle. "That reminds me,  
Shadow, I'm not sure where everything is at the studio. D'ya mind  
helping me **find the computer room**?"

"Oh no, not that again!" Shadow growled, waving his hands in front of himself.

Sonic laughed. "Oh please Shadow, its not like the studio is floating  
around in space and about to fall..."

"YO, WE'RE GONNA FILM THE NEXT SCENE!" Scourge shouted at the three as  
he zipped by with his boom mike.

"SCOURGE, EASY WITH THAT THING! THOSE ARE EXPENSIVE!" Vector yelled  
desperately as he chased the green hedgehog through the filming  
equipment.

Omega seemed to ignore them. "OKAY, EVERYONE GET IN POSITION. THIS  
NEXT SCENE IS AFTER MISS ACORN IS SAVED FROM DROWNING BY CAPTAIN  
PROWER. THE NAVY THEN APPEARS AND INTENDS ON ARRESTING HIM." he  
shouted in his monotone voice. Tails sighed, he really hated acting.

"AND... ACTION!"

VvVvVvV

"I'm sorry, dear, but he IS a pirate, and must be put to death." Max,  
Sally's father, answered grimly, as he stood in front of a group of  
navy officers, who pointed their weapons fiercely at the pirate.

"Pirate or not, he saved my life!" Sally growled. Suddenly, Captain  
Prower, or Tails, wrapped the chains that were cupping his arms around  
Sally's neck.

"Alright, nobody move!" he growled. "Drop your weapons, or she gets  
it!" (Curse of the Black Pearl doesn't go EXACTLY like this, Mobians  
always change the story and script slightly).

"Forgive me, my dear." Tails said in a cheeky voice at Sally.

"Your a monster!" she retorted.

"Maybe so." Tails' grin grew even wider as he then slipped the chain  
off. He then grabbed the rope of a nearby ship and prepared to swing  
off, wrapping his chain around the rope.

"You shall remember this as the day you ALMOST caught Captain Miles  
Prower!" he shouted triumphantly as he launched off. The navy then  
began firing off several rounds at him as he swung around on the rope.  
Tails then released the rope and ran across the dock stretching before  
Emerald Coast. As he ran, Orbot and Cubot watched through their  
camera's.

"Alright, lets activate the first special effect for this set." Orbot  
said quickly as he made a hand signal to Sonic, who then pressed a  
button on a large effect board.

As soon as he pressed it, a giant Orca was triggered to launch out of  
the water and chase the fox, wrecking the dock along the way.

"HEY, WHAT THE-, THIS WASN'T PART OF THE SCRIPT!" Tails screamed as he  
narrowly avoid the Orca's deadly plunge.

"Just hang in their, bro." Sonic said, shrugging his shoulders. Tails  
continued running until he reached the beach, and ran into a prop  
town.

VvVvVvV

"...And, CUT!" Vector shouted, who was now next to Omega as the second  
director, as well as producer. "Great job, everybody! The next scene  
will be the fight scene between Jack Sparrow and Will Turner, er... I  
mean Miles Prower and Sonic the Hedgehog" he corrected himself  
quickly. The cast then took a quick break, mostly for coffee, before  
returning to the set.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Vector asked. The team all gave him a thumbs-up.

"3... 2... 1... ACTION!" Omega shouted.

VvVvVvV

Captain Prower snuck around quietly, keeping out of sight from the  
various navy soldiers. He wasn't sure how long he'd last out there,  
though. He needed a place to hide.

He finally found what he was looking for: A closed Chili Dog  
restaurant, the perfect hiding spot. He ran over and jumped through a  
window, which had been carelessly left open. Upon entering, he took in  
his surroundings. He had entered through the kitchen window, made  
obvious by the various oven and cooking utensils spread across the  
room. Their was an old blue hedgehog, sporting a large, white  
moustache asleep in the corner of the kitchen. A lower ceiling hadn't  
been put in, as Tails could see the rafters plainly. He then  
remembered that handcuffs and a short chain were still around his  
wrists, and decided to put the ovens to use. By gently sliding the  
chain beneath the wheel of a rollable oven, he kicked the large  
kitchen tool, causing it to roll over the chain and break it, freeing  
his wrists. He breathed a sigh of relief, until he heard the door  
open. Thinking quickly, he dove behind a large crate of hot dog buns.

Sonic entered the room and looked around. He smiled when seeing the  
older hedgehog, his uncle, to be precise, still asleep in the corner.

"Good, your right where I left you..." he said as he continued looking  
around. He spotted the oven kicked across the room, and managed to  
obtain his most serious expression.

"...And not where I left you." he ran over to inspect the oven, and  
found a shoe-print. Indeed, someone had kicked it. He then saw a  
Captain's hat, and picked it up. Suddenly, he heard someone approach him from behind,  
and whipped around to find Tails pointing a sword at him.

"I'll be taking that, mate." Tails said as he snatched the hat out of  
Sonic's hand and put it back on his head.

"...So your the pirate the Navy's after." Sonic growled. "Are you not?"

"Indeed I am, mate" Tails answered, his blade unmoving from the  
hedgehog's chest. The two stared at each other for a minute, before  
Sonic broke the silence.

"Uh... what do we do now?" he asked the directors.

"Er... I actually don't know." Vector said, looking puzzled. An  
impatient Knuckles shouted from somewhere far away.

"JUST FIGHT!"

"Oh, okay then." Sonic answered before pulling a sword out from  
nowhere. The two locked in an epic sword fighting scene, swinging  
their silver weapons skillfully. Sonic then grabbed the door of a  
nearby oven and yanked it open, revealing dozens of chilidogs. He  
chucked the delicous food at his opponent. Tails dodged and sliced his  
way through the barrage of chilidogs.

"Who makes all these things?" The fox asked, as he glanced at more of  
the flying food.

"I do." Sonic answered as he threw another one, in which Tails sliced  
away. "And I practice with them three hours a day."

"You've gotta get yourself a girl, man" Tails replied as he dodged  
more chilidogs. He then entered a sword lock with his opponent.

"...Or maybe you already have one, and that's why you practice three  
hours a day. So you can just impress her." Tails hissed with a smirk. Sonic  
growled and pushed forward, sliding his sword off of the other blade  
and slashing at Tails.

"I practice three hours a day, so when I meet a pirate, I CAN KILL  
IT!" he shouted as he grabbed more chilidogs. Tails didn't reply  
and allowed himself to be battered by the food.

"CUT!" Vector yelled. "Tails, what are you doing? Your supposed to DODGE."

"Well, I had a question." Tails said. Vector sighed.

"What is it?"

"Well, how the hec do ya practice three hours a day with chilidogs?"  
he asked. Everyone thought for a moment. Suddenly, Omega found a  
solution.

"I BELIEVE YOU SHOULD ASK THE SCRIPT WRITER." he answered finally.

It wasn't long until the writer (Knuckles), had been dragged to the set.

"Um, we have a question." Scourge asked.

"Well what is it?!" Knuckles snapped, obviously impatient.

"Well, I was just wondering how you can practice three hours a day  
with chilidogs." Tails explained. "You see, I don't see how someone  
can, with-"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW SHADDAP!" Knuckles shouted before storming off  
the stage.

The cast all glanced at each other.

"All right, lets just get this scene over with. 3, 2, 1, ACTION!"  
Vector shouted as Sonic and Tails resumed fighting. They began going  
over their lines again.

"...And I practice with them three hours a day-" Sonic began.

"HEY, WHO ORDERED A SIZE LARGE PEPPORONI?" Silver shouted as he  
entered the filming set, holding a pizza and sporting a black uniform.

"OH, THAT WAS ME!" Scourge shouted excitedly, dropping the boom mike.

BOOM!

Dropping it had caused it to slam on the ground, creating a huge,  
loud noise and popping everyone's eardrums.

"Ugh, cut..." Vector said as he held his head, trying to ease a now  
huge headache.

Eggman, the sound tester/actor, then ran into the room.

"AUGH! MY EARS! MY EARS!" he shouted before passing out on the floor.

"Well..." Vector began weakly, "At least THAT part is over with".

"Whoops, clumsy me." Cubot said as he inspected the camera. "Ah had  
the lens cap on the whole time... heh heh..."

Tails' eyes widened. "Are you saying that..."

"Yup, I've just been filming this 'ere black lens cap. We'll need to  
do a reshoot."

A devastated Sonic fell to his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**~END OF PART 1~**

**A/N: Welp, now it's finally done. Soooo sorry for the long wait.**  
**School really catches on ya, y'know? Anyway, please leave a review.**

**Ciao!**

**-Gnat1**


	3. A Quick Break for Best Buy

**Gnat1: Whoa, I haven't updated this fanfic since last year! Welp,**  
**clumsy me. HAPPY LATE NEW YEARS, EVERYBODY!**

**Yeah yeah yeah, I don't care how long ago it was, it's still a new year.**

**So... how have y'all been? Didja survive the holidays? Still**  
**breathing? No injuries? Good. (or bad, depending on how you answered**  
**the questions.)**

**Okay, time to answer some reviews.**

**xiXlToxiclXix, LOL! Yeah, I just absolutely HAD to do a Pizza Hut**  
**reference, and a Shadow the Hedgehog reference (Find the computer**  
**room!). I've seen both of those references done SO many times, I just**  
**had to give it a shot XD**

**Reaper7, idk, practicing with chilidogs sounds pretty complicated,**  
**though! Poor Tails, I don't think washing all that chili out of his**  
**fur would be easy. Glad you got the camera scene, that jokes always a**  
**classic XD**

**TatlTails, haha, glad you enjoyed it! There's so much hilarity that**  
**comes from filmmaking, and this seemed like a great fanfic idea, so**  
**writing this has been a blast. Thanks for the support!**

**ExotheBoss, lol ikr, I couldn't help but slide in that little part**  
**with Knuckles shouting, 'Shaddap' is just such a funny word...**

**Alright guys, letsa fire up the next chaptah!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**VvVvVvV**

"...NOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Sonic continued to scream. Tails sighed and held  
his aching head. For over a month, all Sonic had been saying was  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", and it was getting extremely annoying.

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO..." Sonic continued. Knuckles  
began slamming his head into the wall.

"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"SHADDUP!" Shadow shouted angrily, stuffing the boom mike down Sonic's  
maw. Thank Chaos it was unplugged, otherwise it would have just made  
things worse.

While Sonic began gagging on the boom mike, Tails and Vector were  
shouting angrily at Cubot, asking why he forgot to take the cap off.

Shadow sighed and turned back to Sonic. He decided the cobalt hedgehog  
had choked on the mike long enough, and yanked it out.

After a few minutes of catching his breath, Sonic managed to speak.  
"Whew, thanks Shadow. That boom mike could've killed me." He then sat  
down and began shouting again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Not this again..." Shadow was starting to cry. This film-making  
business was just too dramatic for the Ultimate Life Form.

...And that's saying something, 'cause the Ultimate Life Form is  
pretty darn dramatic.

Shadow quickly pulled out his chaos emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted.

**_*one epic, overly-dramatic time travel scene later...*_**

Shadow grinned. He had time-travelled back to the exact point where  
they were preparing the cameras. He spotted Cubot and quickly ran up  
to him.

"Hey, Cubot, don't forget to take the cap off." he reminded the robot.

"Oh, right, right. Thanks Shadow." Cubot replied, taking the cap off.

Shadow breathed a sigh of relief and once again pulled out his emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

_***And yet ANOTHER time travel scene later...***_

Shadow jumped up in a victory pose that would put the proudest Pokemon  
Trainer to shame. Everyone was happy, now that the lens cap was  
actually never taken off. Okay, Sonic didn't seem to happy, as Vector  
was dragging him to one of the rooms to practice his lines.

"NO! NO! NO!" Sonic shouted, scraping his fingers on the floor, hoping  
to somehow miraculously break free.

"Eh, shaddap." Vector growled, tossing Sonic into the rehearsal room.

Knuckles appeared behind Shadow. "Hey Shads!" he greeted.

"AUGH!" the ebony hedgehog yelped, Knuckles having surprised him.

Knuckles grabbed Shadow. "Calm down, man. I was just wondering if you  
could help fix the boom mike."

"Fix it? YOU BROKE IT?"" Vector screamed, charging out of the rehearsal room.

Knuckles sweatdropped. "Well, see, I had run out of golf clubs to beat  
Sonic with, so I grabbed the boom mike..."

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME!" Vector raged. "IS THAT WHY SONIC SAID HE  
HAD A CONCUSSION?"

"Maybe..."

"AUGH! FORGET IT! WE'RE ALL GONNA TAKE THE DAY OFF, EVERYONE!" Vector  
announced before storming off. Knuckles breathed a sigh of relief and  
left the filming room.

"Wow, what ticked Vector off?" Tails asked Shadow as he flew over.

Shadow sighed. "I honestly don't know..."

Sonic suddenly burst out of the rehearsal room. "Thank Chaos we get  
the day off." he said to nobody specifically. He then spotted Tails  
and Shadow.

"Hey, since we're on a break, do either of you dudes want to go get  
some chilidogs?" he asked.

Tails glanced over at Shadow, who shrugged in reply.

"Well, I guess we could, seeing as there's nothing else to do." the kit replied.

Sonic grinned. "Sweet! Let's head out then!"

As they made their way out of the studio, they ran into Silver and  
Scourge. Literally.

"OUCH!" Silver shouted as he fell on the ground, after running into Sonic.

Shadow growled as he stood up after being knocked down by Scourge.

"What are you guys doing?!" the ebony hedgehog asked furiously.

Silver chuckled. "Well, we were having a race, and weren't really  
paying attention to where we were going..."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just... be more careful next time."

Vector suddenly ran up to the group. "Um, hey guys... I was checking  
our equipment and... we ran out of film discs."

"Wait, WHAT?" Shadow asked, shocked. "We barely finished the movie,  
and you're saying we're out of film discs?"

Vector chuckled nervously. "Well, yeah, so I'm going to need you guys  
to go buy some more at the Best Buy across the street."

Scourge rolled his eyes. "No can do, pal. We have the day off, remember?"

"IF YOU DON'T BUY MORE DISCS, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET ANOTHER DAY  
OFF IN YOUR LIFE! GOT IT?!" Vector shouted, his eyes steaming with  
anger.

"Okay, okay!" Scourge said quickly. He turned to the others.

"We need to head to Best Buy. Now."

*A short jog over to Best Buy later...*

"Wow, this place is huge!" Tails exclaimed as he, Sonic, Shadow,  
Silver, and Scourge walked into the amazing wonderland known only as  
Best Buy.

"Well, yeah, they have like, everything here!" Silver said excitedly.

Sonic grinned. "Alright, let's head over to buy some film discs, which  
should be in the computer hardware section."

Scourge looked puzzled. "Film discs? Whatever happened to film reels?"

"Pfft, get with it, Scourge!" Tails said to the emerald hedgehog.  
"Nobody uses that junk nowadays. Today it's all about discs!"

"Well, no one ever told me that, and- HEY, WHAT THE HECK?" Scourge  
exclaimed furiously, running up to one of the large flat-screen TV's  
on display. It was playing 'Curse of the Black Pearl', the very movie  
that inspired what they had been filming!

Unfortunately, Scourge didn't know this.

"THEY STOLE OUR IDEA!" the green hedgehog raged at the screen. "THE  
CHARACTERS HAVE THE EXACT SAME PERSONALITYS, THIS IS THE EXACT SAME  
PLOT, EVEN THE TITLE SOUNDS THE SAME!"

"Um, Scourge, buddy..." Sonic said, trying to calm his  
alternate-dimensional-self down.

"SHAT AP, SAWNICK!" Scourge raged on, mispronouncing every word. "THEY  
STOLE OUR IDEA. I'LL SUE!"

"Actually, we copied their idea." Shadow pointed out.

An employee walked up to Scourge. "Excuse me, sir, but must we escort  
you from the building?" he asked Scourge.

"NO! NOT UNTIL I GIVE THOSE JERKS AT DISNEY A PIECE OF MY MIND!"  
Scourge shot back, completely missing what Shadow had said.

"Sorry, but we're going to have to ask you to leave." The employee  
informed him as he and another fellow staff member began dragging  
Scourge out of the building, albeit the hedgehog had the need to  
protest.

"NO! I WILL STOP DISNEY AND TELL THEM ABOUT COPYRIGHT! I WILL RESTORE  
OUR OWN IDEAS! I WILL-"

He was interrupted after the first employee tranquilized him.

Tails breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, for FINALLY shutting him  
up." he said to the employee. He, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow then moved  
through the crowded store, trying to find blank discs. Of course, now  
they were getting awkward stares from nearly everyone in the store,  
thanks to Scourge's issue with Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Um, lets see... where would we find the discs?" Silver wondered aloud.

Shadow shrugged. "Figure it out yourself."

"Okay!" Silver said cheerfully, lifting up literally every aisle in  
the Best Buy with his telekinesis.

"No, you idiot! Not like that!" Shadow growled angrily as several  
people began screaming, running away from the floating aisles.

"Oh. Sorry." Silver replied, quickly dropping them all, one landing  
directly on Shadow.

"Oh... that did it..." the ebony hedgehog growled, a red aura surrounding him.

Sonic gulped. "...Time to run."

"CHAOS... BLAST!" Shadow roared, as a huge explosion engulfed Best Buy.

"Somebody call 911!" an employee shouted. "We're under attack! We're-  
AAAAAAHHH!" he was then blown about a mile away due to the explosion.

Silver, meanwhile, had slammed into a telephone pole. He growled and  
pulled it out of the ground with his telekinesis. With a few quick  
hand motions, he launched it at Shadow.

Taking the hit with a few "OOFS!", Shadow slammed into the ground. He  
rolled back onto his feet, charged at Silver, but was then knocked  
back by a familiar blue hedgehog.

"Hey, no one fights with Silver but me!" Sonic said, wagging his  
finger at Shadow. Shadow, in turn, shot several chaos spears, but  
instead of harming them, it turned them all into their super-forms.

**"LET'S END THIS!"**Super Shadow growled.

**"ALRIGHT THEN..."**Super Silver replied, charging up a ball of energy.

**"FINE BY ME."** Super Sonic said with a shrug. They all charged up  
energy, preparing to unleash it...

POINK!

**"Yowtch! What the..."** Super Sonic exclaimed, as a tranquilizer dart  
was shot into his rear. The same happened to Super Shadow and Super  
Silver, and they all were knocked out shortly afterwards.

"Thank goodness thats over." an FBI agent said as he and some others  
picked up the 'hog's unconcious forms. They then took them to a  
vehicle with barred windows, Scourge already in there.

"We'll have to take these guys in for questioning." the FBI agent said as he hopped in the large truck and drove off.

Tails, meanwhile, stood by the wreckage of Best Buy. He bent down to  
pick up an unscratched case of blank filming discs.

"Well, at least I don't have to pay now..."

**Gnat1: Sorry I didn't continue the actual filming in this chapter.**  
**This was just a random idea I had, and I felt the need to get it out.**  
**This was kinda a short chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**Also, I apologize for all of my updates taking forever. I've been**  
**really sick for the past couple of weeks, and school is seriously**  
**slowing me down. Therefore, updates will take a while...**

**Anyway, have a great day, that's all 4 now!**

**Ciao!**


	4. Coffee Rush

**Gnat1: Holy hedgehogs! It's been so long since this was updated! Sorry**  
**guys, my schedule is WAY too busy for me to be able to right as much**  
**as I used to. Hope you all had a great Easter and are enjoying spring!**

**VvVvVvV**

"...Where's Tails?" Vector asked Sonic, Silver, Scourge, and Shadow,  
who had just come in early for work.

Sonic glanced at the others. "Um... don't know..." he said after a few  
minutes. Silver and Scourge whistled innocently.

"WHADDAYA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Vector shouted in fury.

"Well, see, he kinda overslept..." Silver informed with a nervous chuckle.

Vector growled. "Why is he oversleeping? We go to bed at 8:00, and  
wake up at 7:30. You all should have plenty of time to rest."

The hedgehogs gulped. They didn't want to tell the short-tempered  
crocodile that Tails had been up nearly all night busting them out of  
G.U.N. agencies for allegiedly attacking Best Buy with Chaos energy.

"Ugh, forget it." Vector grumbled. "We'll just wait for him to wake  
up, since I'm such a GENEROUS producer."

Sonic and the others let out relieved sighs. If Tails was woken up  
early, he would've complained about breaking the hedgehogs out of  
jail, Vector would find out, and Chaos knows what would happen next.

Shadow led the others out of the office, when they found Tails barely  
awake on a small bench.

"...Tails, buddy? Shouldn't you rest a bit?" Sonic asked the kit.

"Ungn... I'm good... just need to get the filming done with..."

"Well this is bad..." Silver announced. If Tails was going to be as  
sleepy as he was throughout the filming day, things wouldn't go well.

Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared over Scourge's head. He quickly rushed  
out of the room, returning seconds later with large, hot cups of  
coffee.

"...Coffee? Is that a good idea?" Shadow asked.

"Course it is! Fuzzball here will get perked up instantly." Scourge  
said, as he forced the coffee down Tails' throat cup by cup.

Silver groaned. "Oh boy..."

-10 minutes later-

"...I think this could get counted as cruelty to animals..." Sonic  
told the others as he looked over Tails.

Indeed, the coffee Scourge forced the fox to drink did wake him up,  
his eyes were now wide open and he was twitching slightly. The first  
two big signs of a caffeine-high child.

"You okay Tails?" Shadow asked uneasily.

"I'MFINESHADOW!" Tails shouted back.

"Well... crud." Sonic groaned, facepalming.

"See how perked up he is now?" Scourge asked cheerfully.

"No..." Silver spoke the truth. "Seriously, it looks like he can  
barely think. How can it possibly get worse now?"

"Alright everyone, begin filming!" Vector announced, walking out of the office.

"...Aaaaanndd it just did."

VvVvVvV

Things weren't looking up for Captain Prower. He had just been  
outmatched by a blue hedgehog and turned in to the police. Now here he  
was, laying in prison and being bored.

KAPOP!

Tails blinked and looked out of his cell. He glanced at the camera. "...Kapop?"

"Whoops, wrong sound effect. My bad." Eggman's voice was heard.

-Reshoot-

Captain Prower laid in his cell, totally bored. He was also twitching  
every now and then. Must've been that coffee.

KABOOOOOMM!

The sound of a cannon rang through, as the pirates began invading. One  
cannon shot the prison, blowing a clean hole through the wall and  
allowing a few inhabitants to escape.

"Hey, THATS NOT FAIR!" Captain Prower shouted as he was still cooped  
up in the cell. He stood up and gripped the bars of his door.

"HRRRRRGGHHH!" he grunted, the power of the coffee allowing him to  
bend the bars. He then slipped through. Captain Prower was free!

VvVvVvV

"Um... was that in the script?" Orbot asked Cubot.

The yellow cubical robot shook his head. "I'm... not sure where he's  
going with this..."

VvVvVvV

Yes, Captain Prower was free, and so he charged down into the streets,  
pulling up a weapon that totally wasn't a piece of filming equipment  
and hacked wildly at everyone he saw.

Sonic looked at the kit curiously. "Um... Tails? You were supposed to  
stay in your cell."

"YAW, I DON'T CARE!" Tails shouted back.

Sonic shrugged and they both began fighting off pirates, side by side.  
With precise skill, they took out every foe and single handedly-

"Wait, I'm a pirate too!" Tails suddenly realized. He turned around  
and whacked Sonic with the film lights he had found.

Sonic collapsed on the ground, knocked out cold, while Tails laughed evilly.

"WE CAPTURED MISS TURNER!" Knuckles shouted triumphantly as he and  
Silver ran past, carrying Sally.

"Yeah!" Silver cheered, before his fake wooden eye replacement fell out.

Of course, instead of just picking it up (like Ragetti would do), he  
used his telekinesis and flung the wooden eye into the camera,  
cracking the screen.

VvVvVvV

"...CUT!" Orbot shouted, sitting in Omega's lawn chair.

"Why are ya sittin' in Omega's lawn chair?" Cubot asked.

"Omega called in sick."

"But robots can't get sic-"

"Actors, I would like to inform you all that that downright SUCKED!"  
Orbot shouted, slamming the megaphone down. "SERIOUSLY, WHO HERE ACTUALLY WENT BY THE SCRIPT?" Orbot ranted.

Sonic raised his hand.

"SEE? SONIC WAS THE ONLY ONE! TAILS! WHAT THE FUDGE WAS WITH YOU  
BREAKING OUT OF JAIL?"

Tails remained silent and lifted a partially broken camera stand. He  
raised it up and began swinging it around wildly.

Vector looked at the kit, puzzled. "Is he..."

Scourge facepalmed. "Yeah, he's on a caffiene rush."

It was at that moment that the entire crew scattered, upon seeing  
Tails was now rampaging around with a camera stand and a fake cannon.  
It wasn't long until the set was on fire and the fire department  
evacuated the studio.

Yup, just another average day at the Movie Studio.

**Gnat1: Coffee rush kills, we should all know that :D**

**I'm sure I already mentioned this, but updates will be taking an**  
**extremely long time now, my apologies.**

**Hope y'all liked the chapter!**


End file.
